


First Thing In The Morning About What We Did Last Night

by emlary



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Meeting Liam at Parent-Teacher Meeting, Music Professor!Andy, Single Parents, hot dads
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:25:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emlary/pseuds/emlary
Summary: Andy想的只有刚才手指触到男人掌心的瞬间，因为被汗浸湿而柔软，就跟演唱会上一样，Liam总是湿漉漉的，好像刚和人打了一架，或者打了一炮。毕竟七零年代生的人，哪怕不是摇滚乐迷，免不了被同学、女友拉着去看过那么一两次绿洲的现场。





	First Thing In The Morning About What We Did Last Night

男人在他身下喘息的样子和Andy想像中的不一样。

不是“那种”想像，就平时在超市结账通道会不小心看到的小报封面，在法院门口向狗仔镜头竖中指的Liam Gallagher，穿着帅气的黑色皮夹克或粉色的派克大衣，一脸神挡杀神的凶恶表情，四十岁了偏偏还英俊得让人生气。他也记得男人二十出头刚走红那会儿的模样，彼时Andy还是古典音乐系的学生，不想看也得看，铺天盖地的媒体曝光把那张愤怒的脸推到几乎所有英国人面前，说他是蓝领阶级的约翰列侬，像上帝一样膜拜。卫报那帮假正经指责他目中无人；自诩中立的每日电邮报派女记者和他逛了半天的公园，不出意外被他迷倒；太阳报最直接，原本形容三版女郎的香艳词句，用在Liam身上恰到好处，他半翕的眼角饱含情欲，浸湿了一代人的春梦——不止在那些守在他公寓门口的无知少女，也包括肘子开道挤在演唱会最前排的大老爷们。

他不再年轻了，身材变得像Andy每周去超市购物遇到的普通中年人，T恤撑得鼓鼓的。最明显的是他的头发，列侬款的标志长发没了，取而代之的是寸头，吵架时红着脖子，像个没人敢惹的流氓。别说他瞪人时恶狠狠的眼神，单是粗鄙的北方脏话就让一群光鲜的伦敦中产阶级吓退好几步，好歹他们都在富人区。

忘了说，Liam跟人吵架是因为有人在家长会上偷偷用手机拍他。

这是Andy第一次在家长会上见到他。原因不难猜测，身处离婚官司漩涡的名人，带孩子搬家、转校是常有的事。遇到偷拍这种事，骂是该骂，不过他家小孩在新学校的日子恐怕也不会好过了。Andy当单亲爸爸多年，习惯了从孩子的角度考虑问题。一向洒脱的摇滚明星恐怕要笑他迂腐吧，不经意间，只是跟那个男人见了一面，他竟会在意对方的看法。

Liam占理，但抢夺手机的举动，就像摇滚明星所到之处的常态，还是在散会后的人群中引发了骚乱。Andy站在边缘，得益于身高优势，里面的混乱看得一清二楚。被惹怒的家长扑向Liam想抢回手机时，Liam往后一抬，Andy轻而易举地把那惹事的玩意从他手中顺了过来，举高过头顶，众人都没辙了。

紧接着啪的一声，从两米多高坠落让手机摔得粉碎，存储芯片不知散落到哪个角落。

“对不起，我没拿稳。请留个联系方式，改天我把补偿金的支票寄给您。”

柔声和气让手机主人憋在嘴边的F字又咽了回去，Liam也没再说什么，只见他像在舞台上一样，酷酷地指了指Andy，又指指自己的胸口。而Andy想的只有刚才手指触到男人掌心的瞬间，因为被汗浸湿而柔软，就跟演唱会上一样，Liam总是湿漉漉的，好像刚和人打了一架，或者打了一炮。毕竟七零年代生的人，哪怕不是摇滚乐迷，免不了被同学、女友拉着去看过那么一两次绿洲的现场。

那天Andy收获的不止一个联系方式。后来Liam在校门口给他塞纸条时，他想这是上帝的犒赏吧，奖励他成功避免了一场校园冲突。

第二次按约定在酒吧见面，很贴心，选在学校组织的童子军训练周末。Liam的开场白倒是在他意料之中，“我从没想过会请戴贝雷帽和彩色条纹围巾的傻逼喝酒。你是干什么的？大学教授？真无聊。”

Liam骂人时五官都用上了，生动而活泼。Andy想兴许是他长得太好看，实在难以将他与破坏性画上等号，可爱的猫咪抓一下也不会恼人。

“古典音乐系。”  
“我早该猜到了，你说话的声音不紧不慢，真让人恼火，还有你的银发，活像我的初中艺术课老师。”

Andy耸耸肩，男人笑着搂过他的肩膀，熟稔得仿佛他们是老朋友，“跟你开玩笑呢，教授先生。”

他也没想过会和连乐谱都看不懂的人聊音乐，漫无目的的交谈中Liam并不像媒体写的那样自大而无礼，也许某几个在Bell家禁用的词说得是有点儿多，但那大多只是用来加强语气。周末的小酒馆，两个四十多岁的单身男人喝上几杯，发发牢骚（他们几乎是立刻以讨厌电子乐为基础结成了联盟），聊聊让人头疼的管教孩子的日常，再调侃一下彼此身上中年危机的迹象（头发是重中之重），仿佛是再正常不过的社交活动。

“你知道那天偷拍你的家长只是想跟朋友炫耀一下，我听说还有几位妈妈想以孩子的生日派对为由去你家喝下午茶。”

“然后把我家马桶的照片发到脸书上得到好几百个赞？”Liam的回答简单而直白，眼神里写着不屑，不是摇滚明星那种傲慢，相反，是媒体描述的他宛如处子般的坦诚。

“你是故意把那个手机弄掉的，对不对？你当时拿到手机可以交给校方处理，也可以报警，为什么直接把它摔碎？”

简单说是为了防止冲突加剧，但那天在场的人几乎个个都对难得出现的“摇滚明星”家长别有用心，包括Andy在内。这也是他现在坐立不安的原因，表面上看他是来接受Liam的谢意，实际上这不是一次单纯的谈话。Liam无时无刻不在散发的魅力考验着他斯文的伪装，他难以坚持太久。

他不能说出真正的答案，如此吸引对方注意力像是初恋的小男孩一样幼稚。Andy想跟这个男人上床，某种意义上他比那些试图偷窥明星私生活的家长也许更糟糕一些。

所以他没喝多少，好让自己保持冷静。从酒吧出来已经很晚了，他准备给Liam叫个车。半醉的男人倚在他身上，酒气透过他的彩色条纹围巾，热热地吹在他脸上，连微凉的夜风都卷不走那个声音裹上的糖霜，甜蜜如陷阱，“我以为要再花几杯酒的钱你才肯带我回家。”

一切顺理成章得让Andy怀疑这是个梦。当两个成年人达成共识，性事便如饮水般自然而然，没有扭捏作态，无需谨言慎行，连垫几个枕头才不会腰酸都有充分的经验。

“上帝啊，我他妈已经湿得像个女人了，你快点……嗯。”

旁人也许会说这是口无遮拦，但Andy爱极了Liam在床上的坦率，以及比唱片还好听的叫声。他觉得假如蒙住眼睛，所有男人都会为Liam叫床的声音而疯狂，尤其是当自己是让他发出那种声音的始作俑者，让Liam满足能给人带来十倍甚至百倍的自我膨胀。

他不再像年轻时那么纤瘦，一件宽大的运动衫都能穿出难以想像的性感，媒体曾经津津乐道仿似雌雄共体的美貌日渐变老。但当Andy找到打开他身体的秘密开关，那双灰蓝色眼睛给出的信号，仍然如同春药般勾魂。

深深地侵犯男人时，他能感觉到一双脚在他后背夹紧，诚实的身体反应让他毫无顾忌地冲刺。很快汗水就布满了Liam全身，里里外外都湿得不像话，泛着水光的颈窝亮晶晶的十分色情，他俯下身咬了一口，接着是侧颈，最后接吻时Andy完全忍不住了，Liam的嘴唇能让人心甘情愿地犯罪。他有点儿后悔没先交换个口活，只好更加疯狂地占有对方。

“你这么个瘦高个儿，看不出来还挺有力气的。”

半是调情、半是玩笑的话让他卯足了劲，能在床上征服这个流氓似的甜心简直像十字军攻下圣城，睡一人便胜过人间无数。Liam也毫不遮掩地享受这场性爱，如果他和别人吵架的录音都能出唱片、上排行榜，那他的呻吟简直是世间的珍宝，Andy觉得自己这辈子都没这么硬过。

难以想像的高潮几乎害他折了腰，果然上了年纪，他轻声感叹。两人就这样依偎在床上，Liam好像也累坏了，凑过来在他肩窝蹭了蹭。他怕胡茬让对方不舒服，没想到Liam靠着就不肯动了。

“我怀疑那些家长有毛病，是我早就来睡你了，Mr. Single Dad。”  
“我只是个老古董一样的大学教授，而且没人想聊古典乐。”

男人从发梢抚摩到他的下颌线，指尖还是沾着汗，暧昧而温暖。

“更正，是说话慢条斯理、对付坏人会砸手机、有超性感银发和胡茬的教授，而且那里……大得惊人。”

Liam形容他笑得像个傻逼，那不要紧，当早晨醒来，厨房里传来食物的味道时——Liam没有离开。

“你是摇滚明星，为什么要亲自做这种事？”他看着盘子里切得整整齐齐的牛油果三明治，锅里的炒蛋火候刚刚好，一看平时也是经常为孩子准备早餐的老爸。尽管现在Liam动作有些僵硬，还穿着Andy的运动裤，长得快拖到地上了，Andy还是觉得他该死的性感。

“我只有昨晚在你床上才是‘摇滚明星’，you know what I mean? ”说着他竟然唱起来，改歌词改得得心应手，“Last niiiiiiiiight, I'm a rock 'n' roll star.”

这真让人沮丧，四十几岁的男人把他迷得像个情蔻初开的小伙子。

总之阴霾的星期天早晨，Bell家的厨房里充满了阳光、食物和中年人扶着腰略显小心翼翼的餐桌性爱。


End file.
